


I Put A Spell On You

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU where Link is a singer Rhett falls for after seeing him perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

Rhett sat alone at his table and adjusted his bowtie as his eyes scanned the room. He hated these formal work affairs; he never had anyone to go with and help him endure the predictable boredom of corporate dinner parties. He always ended up going home cranky and a little tipsy. It didn’t seem worth the effort it took get his tux cleaned and fighting with his bowtie (he still hasn’t gotten the hang of it tying it, even after all these years).

Rhett sipped his bourbon and frowned as the last of the awards were given out. _Why am I even here? It’s not like I ever win anything._  He began contemplating leaving when the band got up to play. He decided to stay and see if they were any good.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Mythical Beats!”

Rhett perked up as a tall gentleman with dark hair and glasses stepped up to the microphone. He was wearing a white tux with a black bowtie. He pushed his hair out of his eyes as he began to croon:

_I put a spell on you because you’re mine  
_ _You better stop the things that you do  
_ _I ain’t lyin’, no, I ain’t lyin’  
_ _I just can’t stand it babe  
_ _The way you’re always runnin’ ‘round  
_ _I just can’t stand it, the way you always put me down  
_ _I put a spell on you because you’re mine_

Rhett was absolutely taken in by the man’s voice. A smooth sultry tenor, his interpretation of the song was mesmerizing. Rhett forgot where he was as the singer’s bright blue eyes made contact with his.

_I love ya  
_ _I love you  
_ _I love you  
_ _I love you anyhow  
_ _And I don’t care  
_ _If you don’t want me  
_ _I’m yours right now  
_ _I put a spell on you  
_ _Because you’re mine_

When the song was over, Rhett exhaled and realized he had been holding his breath the entire time the song was being played. He whistled and applauded loudly and anxiously waited for the next song. He almost wished he had someone to dance with during the set, but at the same time was content with watching the gorgeous singer with the beautiful voice.

Rhett was reluctant to go home when the band was done and the dinner was over. He really felt like the singer had put a spell on him. He wrote down the name of the band and decided to look them up the next day. He had to see them again, maybe even talk to the singer if possible.  _I wonder if he’s single._

The next day was a rainy Saturday. Rhett laid in bed for a while listening to the rain when he remembered the napkin he shoved in his pocket the night before. He grabbed his laptop, googled the name “Mythical Beats”, and clicked on the first result which was the band’s official website. He clicked on the Band Bio page and found the singer’s picture.

“Charles ‘Link’ Neal. Hmm.” Rhett stroked his beard thoughtfully as he read Link’s bio. Not only was Link the lead singer, he also owned a recording studio and was well known in the local music scene. “It’s a shame I’ve never heard of them until now.” Rhett muttered to himself. He checked the band’s schedule and saw that they were playing at a club the following Friday. He jotted the date and name of the venue down and made plans to go. He wasn’t sure he could wait that long, he was anxious to see Link again and hear his voice.

The following week seemed to go slower than usual for Rhett. Endless meetings and conference calls filled his days. He wasn’t into the corporate thing; he just settled for it right after college and got stuck. He wished he had the courage and discipline to pursue something creative like music. Every once in a while he’d pick up his guitar and strum it, but never really got anywhere.  _Maybe that’s why I’m so into this Link guy_  Rhett thought  _I could’ve easily been him if I chose differently years ago. That and his gorgeous voice._ Rhett replayed Link’s performance in his head and smiled.

Friday finally arrived, and Rhett showered and changed before heading to the venue. He left extra early so he could get a good seat. The club was fairly small, which allowed the audience to be a little closer to the band than normal. Rhett liked the intimacy of it. Since he was a pretty tall guy, he sat towards the end of the second row after having a drink at the bar.

About 30 minutes after he arrived, Link and the rest of the band took the stage. They were just as amazing as Rhett remembered, and did a lot of the songs they performed the previous Friday, including “I Put A Spell On You”. Rhett and Link made eye contact again, and Link looked like he recognized Rhett.  _Maybe he remembers me?_  Rhett thought.

After the band was done, Rhett hung back a little until most of the crowd cleared out and he could find a window to introduce himself to Link. He went up to him and extended his hand.  _Wow, his eyes are even more stunning in person._

“Hi, I’m Rhett. Great job tonight.”

Link smiled. “Thanks. Have I seen you before? You look familiar.”

“Yeah, you played at my company’s awards dinner last weekend.”

Link shook his head. “Oh yeah, boring corporate thing. I remember seeing you and thinking it was probably the most fun you had all night.”

Rhett laughed. “It was. I was about to leave before you guys started playing. I’m glad I stayed.”

“I’m glad you stayed too.” Link gave Rhett a once over, which made him blush a little. “Hey, I’m free for the rest of the night. Would you like to go have a drink at the bar?”

“Sure.”

The two men sat at the bar for the next hour and a half and talked over drinks. Link shared his story about how he got into the music business, and Rhett shyly shared his love of playing guitar and how he ended up in a cubicle.

Link reached over and patted Rhett on the shoulder. “You should really dig into that guitar thing; it sounds like you have a lot of talent.” Link reached into his bag and pulled out a business card and a pen. He wrote down a phone number and address and handed the card to Rhett. “I can connect you with a great guitar teacher if you want lessons. I was also hoping I could see you again.”

Rhett lit up; he was definitely not expecting this when he decided to approach Link earlier that night. “That would be really great. Thanks.” Rhett and Link said goodbye for the evening, but made plans to get together again in a couple of days.

Within a month of meeting Link, Rhett was taking guitar lessons and was seeing him on a regular basis. He’d go to his performances when possible and beam with pride as he sat in the audience. Every time Link sang “I Put A Spell On You”, he’d make eye contact with Rhett and Rhett would smile. It had become “their song”.

One night after a performance, Link invited Rhett over to his house. He said he was feeling pretty energetic after the show and wanted to spend some time with Rhett.

They sat in Link’s kitchen and sipped some wine as they talked.

“So I hear you’re a really good guitar student.” Link said.

Rhett blushes. “Really?”

“Yeah, Jake says you’re doing really well. Maybe I’ll have you sit in with the band one night.”

“That would be awesome.” Rhett smiled as he watched Link get up and turn on his stereo. Nina Simone’s cover of “I Put A Spell On You” started playing. “May I have this dance?” Link said as he extended a hand to Rhett. Rhett stood up and the two men slow danced in the middle of the kitchen. Link softly sang the words as he looked into Rhett’s eyes. When the song was over he leaned up and kissed Rhett softly on the lips. Rhett kissed him back.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Link said.

“I don’t want to leave.” Rhett said.

Link took Rhett’s face into his hands and kissed him deeply. “There’s plenty of room in my bed.”

Rhett smiled. “Sounds good.” Link took Rhett’s hand and let him upstairs to his bedroom. “Make yourself comfortable.” He said as he shut the door. Rhett laid down on the bed and Link straddled him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“You know, I really think you put a spell on me.” Rhett said between kisses. “The moment I heard you sing I think I fell in love with you.” Rhett laughed as he pulled off Link’s shirt.

Link stroked Rhett’s chest. “For me it was the moment you approached me after the show. You looked so shy and adorable, I couldn’t resist.” He smiled as he kissed Rhett.

The two men took their time undressing and getting acquainted with each other’s bodies. Rhett practically worshipped Link’s tone slender body, and Link reveled in Rhett’s broad chest and long limbs.

Link rolled Rhett over on his stomach and planted kisses down his back, then worked his way back up and stopped at Rhett’s ear. “I really want to fuck you right now. Is that okay?” he whispered.

“Yes, please.” Rhett purred. Link reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He propped up Rhett’s knees, knelt between them, and covered his asshole with lube before applying it to his fingers and slowly sliding them inside. Rhett moaned and stroked himself as Link teased his prostate.

“More, please.” Rhett moaned, his voice muffled by the mattress. Link stroked himself and applied a generous amount of lube to his cock before sliding it inside Rhett. He pressed his hips into Rhett’s and moved them in a circular motion as Rhett continued to moan into the mattress. Link matched Rhett’s groans with his own as he stroked his back and sides.

“Are you ready to come?” Link said as he leaned down and kissed Rhett’s lower back.

“Mmmhmm.” Rhett responded. Link sped up his movements until the two of them came together, their cries loud and almost melodic. After they cleaned up, Link joined Rhett in bed. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s torso and Link played with his hair.

“We make beautiful music together.” Rhett giggled. Link rolled his eyes and laughed. “That’s original.” He pulled Rhett close. “But I agree, we are a really good pair.”

“So does that mean we’re going to do more duets together?” Rhett grinned.

Link feigned an exasperated sigh. “Rhett, if you make one more music joke I swear…”

“Maybe we should run that song again, just to make sure we’ve got it.”

Rhett was quickly silenced with a pillow to the face.


End file.
